American issues
by BakuKiriisbestship
Summary: Nadia is an orphan who finds herself stuck in Japan. Will Aizawa adopt her? Or Hawks? Will she stay in Japan and train? Or will she go back to America?


I walked down the street. Wishing I would've stayed with the group. Now I'm lost in Osaka, trying to find my hotel at 8:32 p.m. I wish I knew at least a little japanese or had a map. I kept walking, hoping to find someone. My phone was almost dead, not enough power to make a phone call. BOOM! I saw an explosion in the distance! I stepped back a bit and heard some names.

"MR. ORZAK! We still don't know where Nadia is-" It was the voice of my friend. She had been cut off by something, but what? No sound had come afterward. I rushed to the remains of the burning hotel and noticed the screams had stopped. I stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone was dead. I dropped to my knees, crying:

Sydney-Dead

Wanda-Dead

Mr. Orzack-Dead

Caleb-Dead

John-Dead

No one was left. Their burned lifeless bodies laid motionless where I stand in the remains of a hotel I failed to find in time. But now that I think about it, I'm glad I didn't find it. I lived to tell the tale.

I felt like someone with cold blue eyes was staring at me around a corner. A blue flame shot out in front of me. I jumped back. It behaved like normal fire, which was strange. Normally when fire is blue, it's more streamline with less smoke. A rough hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alleyway. I looked up at the person who grabbed me and saw a dark silhouette with icy blue eyes staring at me.

"How did you live?" A cold, tired voice said through the darkness.

"I-I wasn't in the building!" I stuttered. He had let go of my arm now and I could hear him back away. The next thing I know, another blue blast comes my way. Luckily, I have cat like reflexes so I jump onto the wall and back down to avoid the flames. In the split second I saw him, I saw a scarred face with dark hair and bright red roots.

"What's your quirk?" He said hastily, "Tell me now!"

"Light finger," I said, "Why do you ask?"

Another blast came my way but I didn't have enough time to move. I was lifted off the ground and placed back down on top of a roof. I saw a flicker of green lightning. At this time, All that was covering my body, was a torn shirt, and my jean shorts. I backed up a bit, ready to run. I bumped into someone. I quickly turned around and saw a person covered in hands with light blue hair and dark clothes.

"Kurogiri, we have our target" He said in a shaky voice. Purple mist filled the area. The guy covered in hands pushed me into the mist and I fell out in an abandoned bar. A girl with two blonde buns walked in through the back door, yawning and holding a knife. I backed up a bit, hitting a wall. The hand guy came through the mist and stepped towards me. This was a lot to process for an 8 year old. I stood up and pressed myself against the wall.

"Tomy!" The girl squealed, "When can I stab her?"

"Toga, we want her alive," The man with blue fire walked through the purple mist. So Toga was her name.

"What do you want from me?" I kept myself close to the wall. I don't want to die, but from the sounds of it, I was safe.

"We just want to talk to you," another man came in, "You're an orphan scouting schools to care for you, right?" That much was true.

"Y-yeah?"I replied shakily.

"Tell us what you know about UA," He stepped out of the shadows and I could clearly see his double sided mask, two shades of gray.

"I don't think I know what school you're talking about," I was confused. UA never came up on our lists.

"You're kidding me! You don't know what UA is?" The man with blue fire spoke again.

"Dabi, there's no reason to get worked up about this," Toga tried to calm him down. I was learning their names. It seemed that the man with the hands was either named Tomy or nicknamed that.

"Toga, I have EVERY right to get worked up about this!" The blue fire man had spoke up. He had become even more frightening to me. They had not tied me up yet.

"Can I go now…?" I asked, hoping to leave.

"No," Handy man replied, "We are keeping you hostage to attract All Might." All Might. Sounded familiar.

"I- uh- If you don't," I paused, thinking of what to say, "I'll blind you with my fingers!" I dimly lit my index finger to show them. In the world of quirks, mine was kind of flashy. I wasn't planning to be a hero, though I wanted to be one. I could go for support or sidekick. As a young child, I figured out how to build a few small devices. I built walkie talkies for me and my friends.

The villains pulled out sunglasses and put them on.

"Do your worst," the hand guy spoke, folding his arms. I focused as hard as I could to turn up my light. It ended being so bright that I had to close my eyes. A perk to having this quirk is that my eyelids don't let any light in. I turned it off to see what their reaction was. I put it on about 100,000 lumens. Brighter than the sun. They had no reaction whatsoever. I widened my eyes.

"H-how did that not blind you?" I asked, shaking. There's no possible way that didn't affect them. They didn't answer. I backed away, or tried to, even closer to the wall. The next thing I knew, I was out cold.

I woke up, still in the bar and now tied up. No one else was in the room, but I felt like someone was watching me. I tried to speak but it only came out as muffled. I had a gag in my mouth! I struggled a bit. A knock came to the door.

"Anybody home?" A cold voice similar to Dabi's spoke.

"One second!" Toga yelled from out of the door. She walked in with her hair in a towel. She opened the door. No one was outside. She poked her head out the door and looked both ways.

" That's weird," she said, coming back in, " no one was there." Just then, before she had the chance to close the door, a blast of fire shot through the door followed by green lightning! I remembered green lightning from before. Two guys walked in. I was pretty sure they were high schoolers. My eyes widened and my heart raced. I didn't know who they were. One was slightly shorter with green hair and adorable freckles. The other had half red half white hair and a scar over his left eye.

"Go untie her, Midoriya," the half head said to the other one, " I'll hold them off!" The one with green hair nodded and ran over to me, fumbling to untie the ropes. The other put up an ice wall and shots blasts of fire at the villains. All the villains were now in the room, trying to stop the two high schoolers. Toga hopped over to the green haired one and pulled out her knife.

"Deku-kun! I hoped to see you here!" She leaned closer to him and put the knife against his cheek, slowly pushing to the skin. He backed up but in the process, cut his cheek and started bleeding. The other guy noticed and froze all the villains. He then rushed over to me and lit a small flame to burn the ropes. He picked me up and helped up the other guy. They then rushed out carrying me and ran down the street, trying to escape the villains. They stopped at a crossroads and put me down.

"Are you ok, Midoriya?" the guy carrying me turned to the other one, "Your cut looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine," He replied, touching his cheek, "I've had worse!" he laughed as he started walking down the street. He stepped back a bit and grabbed my hand. The other guy started walking as well. I looked up at the guy with green hair. He had a little smile on his face and it was really cute.

After about 10 or 15 minutes, we got to a large H shaped building. A very tired looking man stood in front of a gate.

" Midoriya, Todoroki, You're back," He stepped forward and bent down to look at me, "Where did you get her?" I stepped back a bit and hid behind the green haired one, hiding my face.

"We found her in the villain's base, tied up," the half head one replied, looking at the man. The man put his hand out, gesturing me to hold it. I grabbed it. He stood up and started walking towards the building. I followed, not knowing what else to do

The man opened a door labelled, 1-A. A classroom of students were inside. Some were talking and some were studying. The weird thing was, I saw a floating uniform.

"Excuse me," The man cleared his throat. " Class. We have a special guest." The students all turned to the door.

"Yes, Aizawa-Sensei?" they all said in unison. I now figured out his name. They all turned to look at me. I hid behind Aizawa and peeked my head out.

"This is-" He looked at me and then whispered, "wait, what's your name?"

"N-Nadia…" I muttered. I still barely trusted them.

"Nadia," He repeated. "You can stay under my desk for now. There may or may not be a surprise there for you." I went over and looked under to find a small kitten. My eyes widened and sparkled. I immediately got down and cuddled the small kitten. I soon fell asleep due to the fact that I had not slept since yesterday on the plane here. I woke up to one of the students shaking me. He had blonde spiky hair and red peering eyes.

"Hey brat," he said in a low frightening voice. "Are you hungry?" I curled up with the cat. He scared me but I nodded.

"Too bad. Get it yourself," he responded. I heard another voice, soft and fearful.

"K-Kacchan! She's just a small child!" he said.

"Can it, Deku!" The one next to me replied, "If you care about this brat, then you can have her." The other one walked over to the desk and I immediately recognized him. He was one of the students to rescue me! I got out from under the desk and hugged him.

"Don't worry about Kacchan. He has some," He reassured me. "Issues. Come on. Let's get some lunch." He grabbed my hand and lead me out the door, down the hall, and to the cafeteria. He brought me to a table with some people I assumed were his friends. He sat down and I scooted next to him.

"So, your name's Nadia? I'm Midoriya," He said to me. "Introduce yourselves guys." The group around us looked towards me.

"I'm Uraraka," said a girl with a short brown bob.

"Todoroki," Said the other student who had rescued me.

"Tenya Iida. as class rep, you can ask me any questions!" said a boy with short, combed dark blue hair and glasses.

"Tsuyu Asui. You can call me Tsu," said a girl with long green hair. I hid next to Midoriya. I was hoping none of them were mean.

"Is she ok?" asked Tsu.

"She had an encounter with Kacchan…" Midoriya replied.

"Don't worry! We're nothing like Bakugo!" said Uraraka. She sounded and looked really sweet.

"So, can you tell us your quirk?" asked Iida. He was doing a weird thing with his hands.

"Light finger," I replied, less shaky. "I can produce as much as 100,000 lumens from a single finger." I dimly lit my index finger to show them. They all clapped. Except Todoroki. He just kept eating his ramen.

"You see that table over there?" Midoriya pointed to a table with 5 people. One was Bakugo, one girl had pink hair, skin, yellow horns, and black and yellow eyes. She looked sweet and funny. One had spiky red hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. One had yellow hair with a black lighting bolt. The last one had pointy black hair. They were all crowded around Bakugo.

"I'm sure all of them would love to get to know you!" Midoriya said, pulling me out of my focus.

"Y-yeah…" I had just now realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday! The bell rang and Midoriya grabbed my hand again. We went back to the class and I snuggled the cat some more. After the day had ended, Midoriya stayed behind to make sure I had somewhere to stay the night.

"Midoriya, can you check if there's an extra dorm?" Aizawa asked.

"I know there is," Midoriya replied.

"Have Yaoyorozu make her some furniture. She can stay there for now," Aizawa motioned us out. Midoriya grabbed my hand and started leading me out. After about 5 minutes or so, we came upon a large house-like building. We went inside and I saw a large living room with many couches, a dining table, a kitchen, a floating shirt and pants, and 18 highschool students.

"Why is everyone here?" asked Midoriya.

"I thought that Nadia wanted to know everyone's names," Uraraka replied. We went around the room and I learned everyone's names and the secret of the floating shirt. Her name is Hagakure. She's really nice! Yaoyorozu helped me decorate my room and made me some clothes. I think I'm gonna like it here!

I sat on my bed, reading one of Yaoyorozu's books. Bakugo walked into the room and he looked angry.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled, a stern look in his eyes. I scooted backwards and he just kept walking in. A few explosions went off in his hands. My eyes widened with fear.

"I. Said. Get. Over. Here," He said. Soon, the group of students that sat with him at lunch rushed in. Kirishima was the first to run up to him and try to stop him, "Bakugo! What's wrong with you?" He looked Bakugo dead in the eyes and tried to reason with him. Bakugo shoved him away and walked even closer to me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. Another explosion went off in his hand. He put his hand right up to my face and set off an even larger one. He dropped me and I came crashing down onto the floor. He walked out as the others were yelling at him:

"What was that for?"

"Why did you do that?"

"She's just a child!"

"She didn't do anything!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Bakugo yelled at the rest of them. He stormed down the hall, followed by the rest of them. I could still hear yelling. I didn't move. A few tears fell down my soot covered face, slowly and steadily. I just sat there, wide eyed and in pain, not saying a word. A minute passed until Todoroki walked in, about to ask me a question.

"Hey, Nadia, have you seen my-" he stopped when he saw my face, "What happened?!" he rushed over and knelt down.

"Stay right here," He said and walked away, and came back a minute later with Yaoyorozu. She quickly ran over and gasped.

"Nadia! Are you ok?" She asked, hurriedly.

"I-I don't-" I didn't finish because soon enough I had passed out.

I woke up on my bed, Yaoyorozu sitting on the end, packing up a first aid kit. I sat up and felt my face. A bandage wrapped around the areas that were badly burned.

"Oh! You're awake!" Yaoyorozu smiled, "Do you want some tea?" I nodded, wondering what day it was. I had lost count due to the fact that I was so tired. I looked on the bedside table and notice a phone charging. It wasn't mine. Yaoyorozu came back with a steaming cup of tea and a few bread rolls. She sat back down and placed the tray on my lap, her ponytail swayed. I sipped the tea. Jasmine, my favorite.

"What day is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"It's Saturday," She replied.

"Who's phone is that?" I asked, pointing to the phone on my bedside table.

"It's yours," I gasped, looking at her, "I bought it for you!"

I got up from the covers and ran to hug her, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She was so comforting. A call came from the kitchen. Lunch was ready. We went downstairs and grabbed plates. Todoroki makes amazing cold soba! That mixed with Midoriya's chicken tasted amazing!

After lunch, Momo wanted to take me shopping. I said yes and put on normal clothes. We went to the mall and bought a bunch of stuff. I got a new heated blanket with a lightbulb on it. How adorable! I checked the time and noticed it was six o' clock!

"We should head back. Dinner will be ready soon!" Momo looked at me with a sweet smile.

We started walking and I found 100000 on the ground in an alleyway.

"You go on ahead," I slowed down, "I'll catch up with you." I walked up to it but it was stuck to the ground. As I started to step away, a sloshing sound emerged from the sewer drain behind me.

I turned around to notice a sludge like substance emerge. A face appeared and I stepped back, Hitting the wall. I held out my hand, emitting light. Nothing happened. The sludge enveloped my body, suffocating me. I could barely hear his liquidy voice. I could feel the life slipping away.

I woke up on the ground of the alleyway. My memory was fuzzy and I couldn't remember what happened. Bits of the sludge were on the ground around me. I remembered now. No one was around. I got up and started walking. Dabi jumped out from an alley and blasted his fire at me. I didn't have time to react. I was still dizzy. I was tackled to the ground and moved away from the flames. A man with red wings and dirty blonde hair was standing over me. He looked like a pro hero, but I wasn't sure. Dabi ran off in a purple haze. The hero lifted me off my feet and walked with me.

"Are you ok?" He looked down at me.

"I-I think so…" I still wasn't sure. My body was in a lot of pain. I looked at my arm. It wasn't bent in the right direction. My eyes widened as I started to tear up. I didn't feel it until now! The hero noticed and picked me up. We lifted off the ground as I could feel the bone in my forearm poke the skin.

We touched down in front of the general hospital. He walked in, still carrying me. Everyone looked toward us.

"Is that pro hero, Hawks?"

"No way!"

"I heard he was in Hosu!"

"Ok, ok!" Hawks had put me down on a chair and calmed down the crowd. I trembled with pain. Tears streamed down my face. I opened my yellow eyes slightly to look around. Hawks' big red eyes were looking at me, worry filled them. The pain was getting worse. Hawks' bright red wings encased me like a feathery hammock. The doctor came out and took an x-ray and a large break appeared on the glowing black sheet. A splint surround my arm and I was given pain killers. Hawks went up front and payed for my treatment. He took me outside and we started walking.

"Where do you live?" He asked after we walked about a block.

"At UA," I said.

"You are in no condition to return there," He sat me down, "Come stay with me until you are given a cast," He picked me up and we flew to a large Japanese style house. He opened the door and showed me around. He put sheets on his guest bed and showed me how to work the shower. After I got settled, he made dinner, sushi. I'd never had sushi as good as this! After dinner, we went to a small store and got: a toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas, clothes, and snacks. We returned to the house and watched a movie. A knock came to the door as I was brushing my teeth. I heard the soft creaking of the wooden door as I finished.

"A-All M-Might?!" Hawks startled voice rang throughout the dim house. I started walking towards the door to see the symbol of peace.

"W-what are you doing here?" His voice was slightly less shaky.

"Where is Nadia?" A voice I didn't suspect sounded. As I rounded the corner, I saw three pro heroes and Aizawa standing outside the door.

"Aizawa?" I said, walking up next to hawks. Aizawa walked through the door and knelt down to my level again.

"Hawks, what happened?" Aizawa held my broken arm up.

"I still don't know…" He looked at me. "I found her walking down the sidewalk when…" He paused and gasped. "The league!" I suddenly remembered the blast of blue fire and being tackled.

"Huh?" Aizawa looked confused.

"Dabi shot fire at her and I tackled her out of the way. Her arm was already broken when I found her. I don't know what caused it."

"I REMEMBER NOW!" I almost shouted. "I was walking back to the UA heights alliance when I found 10000 yen in an alleyway. It was stuck to the floor, so I started walking out when a sludge type substance emerged from the sewers. I blacked out when it encased my body. I think it tried to escape but failed and dropped me. The force of the fall must have broken my arm."

"That still makes no sense," Hawks replied.

"Hawks, I still don't know why you have her," Aizawa had stood up now and had his scarf around my waist.

"She is in no condition to be near some of your students," Hawks' sweet voice turned stern.

"That is true, but with a lot of my students, she will be protected," Aizawa wanted me back.

"Just one night Erasure," Hawks begged.

"One night," Aizawa released me, "But I'm coming to get her at lunch time." The heroes left and Hawks sighed.

"I wish you could stay longer," We walked back inside and I crawled into bed. A dream emerged from the darkness of the small room. I was back at UA, on the training field with Bakugo. My arm wasn't broken, but I was covered in scratches. The rest of the class was watching and Midoriya was at the brink of tears. I focused all of my energy to use my special move: Lazer Beam. I pulled all ten of my fingers together to focus all of the energy I could muster.


End file.
